


Dog Park Romance

by her_royal_shyness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has just moved in to an apartment in Brooklyn. After unpacking all yesterday he decided that he and his dog Captain deserved a run. On the run he ended up finding a dog park and thought it would be a great place to go. Little did he know that not only would he find a place to take his dog but also a person to spend his future with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Park Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stucky fic so please don't judge too harshly haha. Also I know the summary is crap so i'll be fixing it sometime in the future. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know : ) Also like any author I really appreciate kudos and comments hehe ^^

_Anonymous request: “For the prompt requests, could you maybe do like an AU where Steve and Bucky meet for the first time in a dog park because their dogs have become friends?”_

Since Steve had just moved into his apartment in Brooklyn and spent the whole of yesterday unpacking he thought it would be nice to get outside. He called loudly for his Golden Retriever, Captain, who he’s had for five years. Once Steve finished getting his running shoes on he grabbed a leash, clipped it to Captains collar, and started to jog down the street.

At the same time, Bucky had already driven him and his Siberian Husky, Sergeant, to the dog park, a couple blocks from his apartment, for their daily visit. As Bucky was there throwing a tennis ball to Sergeant, he got distracted as a buff blonde jogged into the dog park looking like an angel. Surprisingly it looked like he almost got pulled off his feet as his golden retriever yanked on the leash causing the mysterious owner to let go. Once the blonde angel’s dog was free he ran right to Bucky’s dog Sergeant and they both started chasing each other.

As Steve was jogging he saw a dog park up ahead and thought it might be a good place to take Captain, but as soon as he jogged through the entrance Cap tugged on his leash causing Steve to let go of it as he almost fell. As soon as Captain was free Steve saw him run over and start chasing a Siberian Husky who’s owner was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. As he remembered that the dog’s owner probably saw him almost fall on his face he tried to look as suave as possible. That didn’t seem to work for as soon as he walked over there to talk to the guy the first thing he heard was “Smooth on your feet aren’t you?” But since the stranger’s eyes seemed to be twinkling with amusement rather than malice Steve thought he would let that comment go and laughed instead.

As the blond angel started walking over towards him, Bucky tried to act as natural as possible even if it did feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. But no matter how he tried Bucky couldn’t help but make a smart remark which instead of getting him punched in the face caused the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard. Realizing that he hadn’t yet introduced himself he extended his arm, reached out his hand and said “My name is Bucky and this is my dog Sergeant.” gesturing to his dog with the other hand.

“What a strange name.” Steve thought as he grasped Bucky’s hand. “My name is Steve and that’s my dog, Captain,” Steve replied holding onto Bucky’s hand for a moment too long.

“Steve. He could finally put a name to the angel.” Bucky thought until he realized what Steve had said and laughed.

“What?” Steve asked him his brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Our dogs names! Sergeant and Captain. Isn’t that a bit of a coincidence.” Bucky explained as he continued laughing. Steve couldn’t believe he had missed that and chuckled.  
“Well, maybe it’s fate,” He suggested somewhat believing it himself. There is no other way he would’ve met a guy like Bucky.  
“Yeah maybe,” Bucky said chuckling. “Are you new to this part of the area? I’m sure I would remember you.” Bucky added looking Steve up and down.

“Nah, I just moved in yesterday,” Steve said as his blush traveled from his face to his neck making Bucky wonder where else he could blush.  
“Do you need help unpacking?” Bucky asked with a hopeful tone.  
“I’m good thanks, I just finished unpacking everything yesterday,” Steve replied.  
“Darn, I was hoping to have another excuse to see you,” Bucky said cheekily. This remark caused Steve’s flush to travel down to his chest making Bucky grin.  
“Well, you don’t need an excuse if I ask you out. How does 7 o'clock on Friday sound?” Steve asks smiling softly.  
“It sounds perfect,” Bucky replied trying not to show how excited he was. This beautiful blonde angel was asking him out, he couldn’t get any luckier. After they had exchanged information Bucky couldn’t help but ask “So, Friday then?” as he stood up and called for Sergeant.  
“Yup, Friday,” Steve said as he called for Captain and grabbed his leash. As Bucky clipped Sergeant’s leash to his collar and stood up he just realized how close he and Steve had gotten. As he noticed Steve lick his lips and glance down at Bucky’s Bucky was tempted to lean a few inches closer and press their lips together. But he wasn’t sure how Steve would take it.

Somehow the dogs knew what their owners wanted and ran around their owners legs causing the two men to crash together and their lips to brush. Once they got untangled and quickly pulled away Bucky mumbled his apologies causing Steve to pull him in for a longer kiss. As Steve pulled away slowly he gave Bucky a cocky smirk before he and Captain jogged out of the dog park leaving Bucky standing there with a lovestruck grin on his face and Sergeant laying at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any suggestions or edits that you would like to make feel free : ) I appreciate constructive criticism very much and am always looking to make my writing better. Although I don't appreciate people just insulting my writing so just try and know the difference.


End file.
